Si el mundo llega a su FIN
by jva98
Summary: ¿Como seguir adelante si todo se ha perdido? Es una respuesta fácil y sencilla, no hay que pensarlo demasiado, en especial en un mundo lleno de muertos. Universo Esperanazas Perdidas/Song Fic/ One Shoot


_**Si el mundo llega a su FIN**_

 _ **Especial de Esperanzas Perdidas**_

 **Nota de disculpa :c .- Esta nota es más que nada para los lectores silenciosos, ya que los activos que dejan review ya saben que paso, Esperanzas Perdidas es un fic que llevo un tiempo sin actualizar pero no porque no quiera, ni por falta de tiempo, sino por una MUY mala suerte y serie de coincidencias terribles.**

 **Primero se me descompuso la computadora y yo ya había escrito todo el fic, solo publicaba los capítulos, así que inocentemente dije: "Bueno, esperare a que la reparen." Lo malo es que sale más económico comprar una computadora nueva, que reparar la mia :,c**

 **Segundo, diras: "Bueno, tuviste 2 meses, vuelve a escribirlo" De hecho cuando vi que llevaba un mes sin ser reparada eso me dedique, pero mi mala suerte interrumpió y me castigaron todo 1 mes sin usar la laptop de mi hermana (Que es la única que aun funciona en esta casa), lo bueno es que soy precavido y tenía un par de capítulos preparados en caso de cualquier otra tragedia y Jovenes Magos, Eric Donovan y Jurasick Park 2 pudieron mantenerse, lamentablemente esos estaban preparados porque pensaba volver a escribir Esperanzas, el mundo se burlo en mi contra y PAM castigado 1 mes -.- (ayer acabo el castigo)**

 **En fin, espero disfruten esta maratón que habrá de cuatro capítulos en 4 días :D Espero les encante xD**

 **Sin más por el momento, les dejo este song fics.**

 **Disclaimer.- South Park no me pertenece, sino a Troyan Parquer y Matias Stoneli; la canción tampoco me pertenece, es "After the End of the World" De nuevo, traducción xD Y es del youtuber "TryHardNinja|VIDEO GAMES SINGER" y de nuevo como es habitual en mis song fics, traducción xD**

 **Video: watch?v=NHyRiqbB2go *Recomendado escucharla 100%**

 _ **One shoot/Song fic**_

 _ **Si el mundo llega a su FIN**_

Estaba nuevamente en mi casa nuevamente, a lo largo del tiempo había aprendido a no encariñarme con las cosas, a dejarlas tiradas o vivir, lo material deja de ser importante cuando la vida peligra, el futuro peligra.

 _Aun tenemos donde ir_

 _Acércate a mí_

 _Acércate a mí_

Todo pasa tan rápido, las oportunidades de la vida son tan fugaces, cada decisión, cada segundo, cada respiro es la creación de un nuevo Universo de posibilidades, miles de estos mueren y nacen a paritr de ellos mismos, nuestra existencia misma puede ser solo el resultado contrario en otro Universo. Todo tiene un contrario.

 _Apresuramos el camino,_

 _Sin lugar fijo_

 _Seguimos_

 _¿A dónde correr?_

Respecto a la vida, también tiene un contrario y ese contrario es la muerte, pero en mi caso la vida era lo contrario a mi estado actual.

 _Te debes ocultar_

 _Ver sin pensar_

 _Dentro de ti están_

Aun recuerdo como fue todo, vivía en un tranquilo pueblo de las montañas, donde el fin de todo llego tan inesperadamente como las frases lo son, las palabras efímeras no pueden describir el terror que inundo al pueblo, una amenaza de contrarios a la vida, que volvían los vivos sus propios contrarios.

 _¿Cómo aguantar_

 _Si todo quema?_

 _Aprender a dar_

 _Sin nada esperar._

 _¿Cómo armar_

 _A todos por igual?_

 _Dime como vivir_

 _Si el mundo llega a su fin._

Nadie nos advirtió nada, todo era confuso, hasta que sucedió algo hermoso, uno de ellos me mordió, ¿Para qué luchar? ¿Acaso no es un descanso el por fin dejar de sentir? ¿El ser uno de nosotros? Los vivos no entienden la paz que nos causa el no sentir nada, si tan solo entendieran a sus contrarios… ohh sí que pueden, solo tenemos que… ayudarlos a ver el camino, creo ver cerca de aquí alguien que necesita mi ayuda.

 _Podemos errar_

 _Sin tiempo a pensar_

 _Nos llega a separar_

El sonido de sus gritos de repente es algo dulce, ¿Por qué? Es como si la música hubiera sido reemplazada con el sonido agudo de su voz, mis contrarios intentan pensar que no pueden van a ser como nosotros ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieren permanecer así y sufrir? No importa cómo, tarde o temprano uno a uno vendrán a nosotros, por las buenas o por las malas.

 _Cada horizonte alcanzar_

 _Termina igual_

 _Es como empezar_

 _¿A dónde correr?_

A ningún lado, no hay escapatoria ni escondite, todo lo que encuentras en un lugar lleno de nosotros es muerte, ¿Por qué les da tanto miedo que seamos uno mismo? Grita por su vida, le estoy ayudando a llevar una mejor vida…

 _Te debes ocultar_

 _Ver sin pensar_

 _Dentro de ti están_

Es lo que no entienden, los nuestro ya habitan dentro de todos, solo esperamos a que su cuerpo nos admita y para eso hay dos maneras, una mordida para infectarte de una terrible enfermedad, o por causa natural,y… BAM BAM BAM mhhh parece que mi amiguito tiene un arma, ya quiero verle acertando.

 _¿Cómo aguantar_

 _Si todo quema?_

 _Aprender a dar_

 _Sin nada esperar_

 _¿Cómo armar_

 _A todos por igual?_

 _Dime como vivir_

 _Si el mundo llega a su fin._

Auchh… Sus balas dolieron, no importa, no fue una herida mortal, dentro de poco olvidare ese dolor, aun tengo que ayudarle para que sea uno de nosotros, ¿Por qué corres tanto?

 _Aun tenemos donde ir_

 _Acércate a mí_

 _Acércate a mí_

Mientras más me acerco a su cuerpo, más noto el miedo recorriéndole… No, no tengas miedo, mira te mostrare una sonrisa… parece que eso lo atemoriza más… interesante, mientras más temor le puedo causar resulta ser mejor para mi… como si su sufrimiento fuera una linda comida, pero necesito más, necesito que se una a nuestra causa… Lo necesita, todo los necesitan, una mordida y todo termina, dile adiós a ese miedo que te implante, porque ahora causaras ese miedo.

 _¿Cómo aguantar_

 _Si todo quema?_

 _Aprender a dar_

 _Sin nada esperar_

 _¿Cómo armar_

 _A todos por igual?_

 _Dime como vivir_

 _Si el mundo llega a su fin._

La respuesta es sencilla, la única forma de vivir en el fin del mundo es **muerto.**

 **Fin**

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Esto como adivinaron es el punto de vista de un zombie, corto pero sencillo, no especificare quienes fueron las victimas por la sencilla manera que no lo sé xD Solo sé que se desarrolla en Esperanzas Perdidas y no se lo pueden perder :D**

 **Hablando de Esperanzas Perdidas, adivinen, viene una maratón 4 capitulos seguidos día tras día, espero y les agrade :DDDD**

 **A partir de este Sabado 14 de Noviembre ^^ Espero les gustara el song fic y nos vemos hasta mañana ¿Hoy? Bueno, no importa xD**


End file.
